¡Al estilo Jalisco!
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: México tenía todo preparado, iba a poner en práctica uno de sus famosas tradiciones. Su grandiosa idea vino cuando vio una de sus famosas películas del siglo de oro mexicano. La idea le pareció romántica y de una forma muy a su estilo.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

México es producto de mi mente y solo le pertenece a Rusia.

**Pareja:** Rusia x México (Iván X José María).

**Aclaraciones:** Ucrania: Yekaterina "Katya", Cuba: Jorge y Costa Rica: Rafael.

**Advertencias:** Belarus psicópata.

**Dedicatoria: **Atodas y todos los que han leído mis historias anteriores y me han dado su apoyo a través de favoritos, follows y sus valiosos reviews que me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Al estilo Jalisco.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hacienda de Guanajuato, México.**

José María tenía todo preparado, iba a poner en práctica uno de sus famosas tradiciones. Su grandiosa idea vino cuando vio una de sus famosas películas del siglo de oro mexicano. La idea le pareció romántica y de una forma muy acorde a su estilo.

Monto a su querida amiga de nombre _Ameyaltzin_, con calma se deslizo por su hacienda evitando a las naciones y sus jefes invitados a la fiesta en honor a la clausura del Festival Cervantino. A lo lejos observo al único invitado que _le movía el tapete_, se encontraba absorto en un pequeño campo de girasoles que el mismo José María había plantado la temporada pasada para el amor de su vida.

- Hola Iván – Saludo montado en su yegua, una azabache pura sangre.

- Privet Yosef – Sonrió de verlo a solas. – ¿Qué haces sobre un caballo y vestido de charro? – Miro al mexicano muy confundido. ¿Había fiesta mexicana? Se pregunto.

En efecto José María se encontraba vestido con un pantalón negro con botones plateados a ambos costados del mismo, sujetado por un cinturón adornado con calaveras de plata, un cinto con una pistola en su cintura. Su torso era cubierto por una camisa blanca manga larga, un listón rojo se encontraba anudado en forma de moño en el cuello sobre la camisa, una chaqueta negra con botones de plata a ambos costados completaba el traje. No hay que olvidar las botas de cuero negro y no podía faltar el sombrero negro con costuras de hilo de plata.

- He venido a llevarte conmigo mi vida – Dice sin pelos en la lengua y con una sonrisa. – Así que ¿Te subes al caballo o te tendré que convencer? – Desenfunda su arma del cinto.

- … – El ruso se quedo sin habla. – ¡Ah! – No sabe que mas decir, más bien balbucear, enfrente de él tiene a su mexicano vestido de charro dispuesto a robárselo en apariencia. La verdad nunca se lo espero, además no le importa ser raptado por ese sexy moreno. – Vámonos – una sonrisa aparece mientras sube a la yegua de su pareja.

- ¡Que valiente eres al ponerte en mis manos! – Voltea hacia Iván y le regala un pequeño beso en los labios – Por eso te amo… mi ruso de chocolate.

- ¿A dónde piensa Yosef llevarme? – Pregunta mientras pasa sus brazos sobre el torso de México para aferrarse a él.

- Es una sorpresa… veras que te encantara – Le regala una sonrisa picara, da una palmada haciendo que _Ameyaltzin_ empiece a andar. – Iván ¿Aceptarías ser el dueño de mis quincenas? – Su voz era seria como pocas veces.

- Iván no entiende lo que Yosef pregunta – Su rostro expresa confusión.

- Bueno… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunta con un sonrojo digno de los tomates que vuelven locos a Antonio y Lovino.

- Da, Iván acepta ser tu esposo – Responde mirándolo a los ojos.

…..

En las cercanías de los jardines…

Natalia había perdido de vista a su amado hermano, como buena hermana y futura esposa ella debía demostrar su valía, cuidándole de todo y de todos que querían lastimarlo y alejarlo de su lado. Había recorrido todos los jardines de la hacienda solo faltaba el más alejado del epicentro de la fiesta y a la vez el más cercano a la salida.

- Onisan cásate cásate – Susurra cuando divisa a su hermano en un campo de girasoles. – Onisan… – Su voz se va cuando un joven vestido de manera extravagante montado en un caballo se acerca a su hermano y entablan una conversación. Corre hacia ambos jóvenes presintiendo algo nada bueno para sus planes.

- Bueno… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Pregunta con un sonrojo digno de los tomates que vuelven locos a Antonio y Lovino.

- Da, Iván acepta ser tu esposo – Responde mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Onisan cás…! – Viene llegando una feliz Belarus con una caja de regalo cuya sonrisa se esfuma al escuchar la última frase de los labios de su querido hermano y verlo montado en una yegua abrazando por la espalda a un moreno disfrazado.

- ¡Belarus que haces aquí! – Grita un aterrado al ver a su acosadora y trastornada hermanita TAN cerca.

- ¡Tu! ¡Desgraciado suelta a mi Onissan o de lo contrario morirás cruelmente! – Dice más que celosa, su hermano nunca ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio ni mucho menos la ha abrazado con tanto cariño como lo hace con ese desconocido.

- Iván… agárrate bien de mi – Susurra a su ruso y este le hace caso enredando sus brazos en la cintura de José María – ¡Ahí nos vemos cuñadita! – Grita el mexicano mientras da un ligero golpe con la vara a _Ameyaltzin _que sale disparada como alma que se lleva el diablo.

- ¡Onisaaannnn regresa!– da un grito que juro se escucho por todo el globo terraqueo. Pobre de Bela-chan no habrá Rusia para ella por hoy… ni en los próximos días XD

…..

_Dos días después…_

**Ciudad de Kiev, Ucrania.**

Jorge junto a Rafael Rica tocan la puerta con algo de fuerza. Ellos llevan un cesto con un par de botellas de tequila reposado, pan de muñeco, dos botellas de mezcal, tamales de varios sabores, sotol, dulces cristalizados, frutas secas, etcétera. Al final hay una carta.

La puerta es abierta por una preocupada ucraniana, su rostro adquiere un atisbo de sorpresa cuando ve al par de jóvenes naciones frente a su puerta junto al paquete. Solo a uno puede reconocer debido a Rusia-chan… donde estará su hermanito.

- Buenos días señorita Ucrania – Saluda el colega de su Rusia-chan ósea Cuba.

- Buenos días Cuba – Saluda con algo de tristeza.

- Traemos noticias de su hermano – Habla Rafael con algo de nerviosismo.

El rostro de Yekaterina muestra alivio y suelta un suspiro. ¿En que estará metido su hermanito? Espera que no sea algo ilegal.

- Se encuentra con mi hermano José María… – ¿En qué rayos piensa su hermanito? No tiene idea. – Representación de México, aunque eso ya lo sabe por la señorita Belarus – Termina Jorge con un suspiro. Yekaterina asiente a lo dicho.

- Mi hermano le pide disculpa por su comportamiento – Agrega Costa Rica, cuando vuelva a ver a José María le cobrara ese gran favor. – Es una tradición de su casa – Saca de su saco un sobre. – Tome aquí viene mas información – Murmura entregándole la carta a la chica.

- Gracias – Dice una feliz ucrania aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- De nada – Murmura Rafael.

- No se preocupe cuando veamos a México le enseñaremos a no preocupar a señoritas hermosas como usted – Dice serio el cubano. Cuando vea a José María le dará el sermón de su vida.

- Fue un placer verla, hasta luego – Se despiden ambos de la ucraniana.

- Adiós – Se despide con un movimiento de mano. Cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sillón individual de la sala. Abre el sobre y se dispone a leer la carta.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

¡Privet Katya!

Antes que nada te pido perdón por preocuparte debido a mi ausencia. Es una de esas situaciones de la vida que no imaginas que te pasaran y por lo tanto no las ves venir.

Estoy feliz hermana, permanezco por mi propia voluntad con José María. El es mi vida. Te confesare que nos hemos casado por el civil el mismo día que huimos juntos. Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero hermosa en la capital de su casa. En estos instantes estamos en nuestra luna de miel. Tomamos muchas fotos que te mostrare la próxima vez que te vea. Te pediré un gran favor no reveles este secreto a nadie. Regresaremos a su tiempo… tal vez con la sorpresa de que serán tías.

Nos vemos hermana. Te quiere mucho.

Atte. Iván Brangisky (La Gran Federación Rusa).

P.D: No queremos interrupciones o se las verán con mi grifo y el machete de México.

2 P.D: No le enseñes esta carta a Naty o corre por tu vida.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

…..

En algún lugar de México…

- Repasemos la lista… – Saca una hoja de su saco. – Provisiones y ropa para toda una semana – Revisa la maleta, no quiere que nada falte. – ¡Listo! identificaciones falsas y el dinero suficiente… – Les servirán para llegar a su destino. – ¡Perfecto! – Ahora si ¡A vivir la vida!

- Lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad Yosef? – Dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Todo estaba fríamente calculado – Sonríe de la misma forma.

- _Я люблю тебя_ Yosef

- _Tlimitznequi_ Iván

* * *

Información.

Es una tradición que viene de varios estados de nuestro lindo y querido México, pero es más conocido en el estado de Jalisco. El novio se roba a la novia, la mantiene con él durante una semana y después de ese lapso son oficialmente esposos estén o no casados por el civil. Por lo regular el novio se robaba a la chica puesto que los padres de la doncella se oponían al matrimonio, ya saben historias del tipo Romeo y Julieta. Puede llevarse a cabo con o sin el consentimiento del secuestrado(a). Durante la semana la familia del novio lleva una canasta con despensa, títulos de propiedad o cabezas de ganado a la familia de la novia como disculpa para restituir el honor de la novia al haber sido robada. Aunque ha sucedido casos donde la novia es quien se roba al novio, pero son muy pocos.

_Ameyaltzin_ – Pequeño arroyo en nahualt

_Я люблю тебя_ – te amo en ruso se pronuncia _ya tebya lyublyu_

_Tlimitznequi_ – Te amo en náhuatl (Región sur de Veracruz).

**N/A:** La idea surgió cuando vi por milésima vez "Una familia de diez" en especial el capitulo donde Plutarco se roba a su novia Gaby, ya que el papa de Gaby se oponía a su relación. Entonces llegan a la casa y el papa de Plutarco se enoja mientras Renata la mami de Plutarco dice más… bien grita que se la robo ¡Al estilo Jalisco! ¡Ajua!... y ese es mi pretexto XD.

.


End file.
